Sarah DiNozzo
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: A continuation of "Three's a Crowd"! It picks up five years after the death of her godmother Jenny Shepard Sarah is now a member of SAD at Dam Neck. She is ciurenly on loan to Quanico and The FBI Hostage Rescue Team working with them on counter-terrorism and the terrorist mindset
1. Chapter 1

It has been five years since the death of Jenny Shepard and Sarah DiNozzo is now works for Special Activities Division and is on loan to the FBI's Hostage Rescue Team at Quantico she is training them in the mindset of a teoorest a course she is more then qualified to teach.

Little Cristiana had come home from her first day school in tears!

Sarah kneels down, asking Cristiana what's wrong sweetheart.

Cristiana between sniffles manages to get out "one of the boys at school said you kill people!"

Sarah asks her "what made him say that?"

Cristiana says teacher asked us what your parents do as a way of getting to know one another!

Sarah asks "what did you say?"

Cristiana I said my daddy was an NCIS Supervisory/Senior Special Agent, and my mommy worked for The CIA and is a sniper!"

As she wiped away her daughters tears Cristiana told Sarah "Then bobby said that you kill people so I punched him in the nose told him he was lying!"

Sarah gives Cristiana a hug telling her "Thank you for defending me, but bobby was not exactly lying!"

Cristiana starts to cry again even louder

Sarah says, "Cristiana I have killed people in the past, but when these days I do its because they are going to kill someone else and I have no other choice!"

Cristiana gets confused look.

Sarah say when "I do, it's to save the life of someone who has been taken Hostage by bad men."

Cristiana asks "Mommy what's a Hostage?"

Sarah says, "Let's see how I can put this" Holding her daughter tightly she said, "You know how you go to say with Nana & Grandpa sometimes!"

Cristiana says Uh huh.

Sarah says, "what if they never let you come home, and you could never see mommy or daddy again that's what being a Hostage means."

Cristiana says, "That does not sound like fun at all."

Sarah tells her daughter "Its not... tomorrow we will have a talk with your teacher!" She thinks _If her teacher started this._


	2. Chapter 2

The following day at Cristiana's school Sarah DiNozzo walked her daughter into the classroom before the start of the school day Sarah says "Good morning Miss Kaminski my daughter tells me that a boy named bobby called me a killer!"

Miss Kaminski asked "when did this happen!"

Cristiana what afraid of the teacher and halfhid behind her mom says "In the school playground yesterday!"

With a placid smile, Sarah asked, "where did he get that idea from, those words sound like the words of an adult not a child..."

Miss Kaminski blurted out "everyone has heard the roomers about you!"

Sarah told her daughter to go off and play with the block while she and her teacher had a private word.

Sarah smiles taking a seat oppasite Miss Kaminski asking, "What roomers are those I wonder?"

Sarah stated, " Alisa Kaminski originally of Cossack decent your grandfather Ivan sided with the Natzis during world war 2, of more recent note your brother Alexei faught in first and second Chechen Wars against Russa!" Leaning in Sarah stated "Ivan also has connections to al-Qaeda"

"Those records are sealed" Said Miss Kaminski

"Not to me" Sarah told her.

Miss Kaminski thought she would be smart and insult her in Russian

Miss Kaminski tried to give as good as she got wrote the word "Террорист" on a peace of paper "Terrorist"

What Miss Kaminski dosen't know is Sarah is fluent in Russian and eight other languages telling Miss Kaminski "Было бы более точно сказать, что я был пленником помощи Террористом"

"It would be more accurate to say I was help captive by a Terrorist"

Folding her hands on the table Sarah said "Now if my daughter comes home in tears over this again there will be hell-to-pay are we clear or do you want to end up in guantanamo?"

Miss Kaminski says "Yes!"

Sarah states again "ARE WE CLEAR!"

Miss Kaminski says only crystal!

"You're lucky I have given up my former profession Miss Kaminski." Satah told her.

All the students file into the classroom. Cristiana pulls Sarah's jacket. Stooping down Sarah asked, "What is it"

Cristiana points to one of the boys saying, "That's Bobby"

Sarah tells Cristiana "wait here... Miss Kaminski where do you think your going, we are far from finished!" Sarah walked over to the boy.

Taking a knee Sarah said, "Excuse me bobby."

Looking at Sarah Bobby says "yes!"

Looking Bibby Square in the face Sarah tells him "Bully my daughter again; you deal with me!"

Bobby asks, "Who are you!"

Sarah looked at bobby saying, "I am the woman you called a killer Bobby!"

Bobby said, "You're …."

Sarah told him, "I am Cristiana's mother... before you start making accusations make sure you get all the facts... don't beleive eerything your teacher tells you just because she said it"


End file.
